Cat's Eye Bookstore
by Blanqueraq
Summary: A million little facets. Kurogane buys a book for his niece's birthday. Who do you think runs the store? Kuro/Fai


_Cat's Eye Bookstore_ (2184)

"I need a book."

Fai, who'd been deeply engrossed in a mystery novel, waved distractedly at the surrounding shelves and didn't even bother to look up. He had a slight problem with small print and having reached the best part, it would vex him to fumble the lines now.

"Great. We have many and all are within walking distance. Please, help yourself," he droned in his usual airy fairy voice. His mother, strange lady that she was, always told him he sounded vaguely bored with people, so from the time he was twelve he'd struggled to force a little humor into his words. Ten years later he figured he'd found a good medium.

The slightly grating, and obviously annoyed man in front of him didn't seem to agree.

"I don't know what book, which is the reason I'm asking," the man fumed, enough to have Fai sighing as he dog eared his paperback and slipped it closed. Pasting the obnoxious retail smile in place, he glanced up and…blinked stupidly.

Handsome, but what a grump face. With more of a genuine smile now, Fai gave the man a quick once over before settling his chin into his palms, elbows resting on the check out counter.

Well, he'd always liked the meanies.

"Wonderful," he drawled lightly, "so what kind of book are we looking for?"

The man pushed impatient fingers through his hair, before glaring in a marginally put out sort of way. "It's for my niece. She's turning five and likes books."

Fai winged a delicate eyebrow. Well that kind of helped - a little.

"Careful now," he teased, pushing off his stool behind the counter, "That looks seriously close to a pout."

Somehow, the man's expression got even darker at the comment. Fai didn't think it was possible, and holding back a titter, headed for the children's section. Their little bookstore might not have the fancy logo and pomp of some other dealers, but they gathered a diverse and interesting selection which Fai was sure would cater to a precocious five year old. He already had one in mind, with pleasingly drawn pictures and a story that would entertain.

He did love helping a customer find what they were looking for. When it didn't interrupt his story time, of course.

"I'm assuming since she likes to read, and at such a young age, her comprehension's probably above par." He stated, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he scanned the colorful and varied children's books stuffing the shelves. Sighing, he figured he'd have to get back here and reorganize. It was looking a tad neglected.

Running a finger down the rows of spines, he began to slow once he reached the H's. His eyes narrowed as he skimmed the book titles, until finally they widened with delight when he found what he was searching for.

The man behind him said nothing as Fai spun around, an innocuous looking hardcover in hand.

"I think," he began with a small smile, "You'll be a big hit, mister…?"

Looking annoyed, but very intent on the book Fai held, the man irritably shoved his fists into his pockets. He bit out in a tone that clearly said he was resentful of offering even this much information. "Kurogane. It's just Kurogane."

Fai ran a thoughtful tongue across his bottom lip. "Ah, well mister its-just-Kurogane, this copy's a limited edition. Your niece won't know what hit her." Amusement lacing his tone, he held the book up in both hands, revealing the cover title.

Kurogane lifted an eyebrow. In a move Fai could hardly see it was so fast, the man reached out and plucked the hardback out of his palms, idly flipping through the pages. Fai already knew what he would see, having memorized the text and art some years before.

The soft abstract pictures, painted in light watercolor pastels. Simple yet haunting words that described one of the most basic of inner - and outer - journeys.

Shrugging, Kurogane slipped the book closed. It appeared he approved.

"You know, it was the only book she wrote before she died," Fai began conversationally, moving in a smooth gesture around Kurogane as he headed towards the front. "Hibiya had a way of telling a story."

The man said nothing, but at the relieved look on his face, Fai supposed he'd done right and a certain little girl would be happy and a certain Uncle would be the favorite for a day.

"So," Fai lightly teased as he sidled around the counter, "her birthday's tomorrow right?"

Kurogane glared, but it was weakened quite a bit by discomfort and not a little guilt. It appeared Fai had banged the nail on the head with that one.

Snickering to himself, he moved to unlock the safety for the register, before grabbing the book Kurogane had put down. Then, as Fai stared at the simple cover art and the almost exorbant price sticker at the bottom, he felt a moments whim take hold, especially considering the man's unapproachable scowl.

He grinned. This was something he knew no one could resist. "You know, I might be willing to let it go for half price," he began, eyes flashing with challenge, "if you do one little thing for me."

The man glared for a moment, before shifting uncomfortably. He didn't say a word, but looked attentive so Fai guessed that was his cue to keep talking.

Taping his fingertips across the cover, he leaned forward like he was about to spill some huge, embarrassing secret. "Smile," he laughed.

The man reared back like Fai had grown a second head. Scowling, Kurogane glanced around the store for a minute as if he were checking for anyone who might be spying and, apparently satisfied, hunched his shoulders. Fai snorted at that one. Like a smile could be used against him, honestly.

"So?" Fai asked again, relishing in the man's irritation. He only wanted to see if mister sour puss could express something other than anger, that's all. He certainly wasn't bating the poor sod on purpose.

With a small chuckle, he winked. "C'mon, one little smile, mister its-just-Kurogane, then you can have this ridiculously expensive book for half the amount."

Looking pained and possibly constipated, the man scooted in closer and managed to…really mangle a half assed smirk. Lovely.

Fai shook his head in exasperation. "Not exactly what I was looking for, but the effort was put in, I'll give you that much." Sighing he lifted the book and scanned it, hitting a couple buttons until the modified amount flashed on the LCD.

"There you go. Now your niece will be ecstatic and it didn't cost you an arm and a leg."

Looking slightly like he'd gotten something over on Fai, Kurogane paid and snatched the bagged item out of the blonde's grasp. Fai just leaned across the counter, resting his chin on his palms as he watched the meanie saunter out.

Handsome, grumpy and a great ass. Oh, he was in love.

"Good thing you'll be coming back again mister Kuro-poo," he murmurred, picking up his forgotten paperback and idly flipped to his page, "once you realize just how valuable a book you got there."

…

Fai didn't actually end up seeing the man again until about two weeks afterwards, and to be honest, between work and classes, he hadn't much thought on him either. Life and its many distractions intervened.

Still, he wasn't much suprised when he caught sight of Kurogane stomping through the door one afternoon, while he was putting the final touches on a display. Fai simply concluded he'd been found out and was either going to get a thank you or a lecture followed by some recompense.

Considering the man's expression and the slant of his shoulders, Fai was betting on option two. With a friendly little grin, he dropped the rag he was using to wipe down the table and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, well, what an unexpected visit! How was your niece's birthday? Did she enjoy the book?"

The man said nothing, merely growled and slapped a palm against the table, getting close enough to rub noses. Blinking dazedly for a moment, Fai realized the man had strange color eyes, like dried blood or rusty metal or something.

"That book is worth thousands." He growled, breath spilling out in random gusts of annoyance. The blonde felt a hot pull of attraction in his stomach when he caught a whiff of minty toothpaste, and some light but masculine cologne.

"My baby sister googled it and my brother-in-law called me at work yesterday," he hissed, scowl growing, "They're acting like I'm some nice guy underneath the 'anger issues.'"

Curling the hand on the table into a fist, he banged it down with a little more force. The pretty hand painted notebooks and glitter pens shook in their cases. Of course, the blonde instantly narrowed his eyes at this, feeling a thread of anger leach through the moment of blind sexual attraction, easily breaking some of its strangle hold. He hadn't known how much the book was worth…exactly. Maybe a couple hundred and if a smart little girl could get enjoyment out of it and possibly college money, what bother was it to him?

"There's nothing beneath the anger issues," the man roared, "besides more anger issues!"

Oh, okay, now that was _it_. Sending Kurogane the coldest look he could summon, Fai poked a finger in his chest that sent him back a pace and out of the blonde's personal bubble. "Obviously. It isn't like you do anything to hide it Kuro-poo," the man twitched at the appellation, "but the book was just collecting dust here, and this, right now, is my birthday gift to your niece. Quit being an asshole and bank the money for her if you decide to sell it."

Turning and snatching the rag off the table, Fai headed briskly into the back of the store where he planned to clean until he wasn't mad. What led him to actually believe that man was attractive? Apparently a hitch in his good judgment.

He felt a hand grab his elbow and whip him around in a single motion. Letting the anger settle briefly below the surface, Fai pulled apathy on like a thick winter jacket.

"Was there anything else, sir?" He hummed coldly.

Scowling some more - really did he do nothing else? - the man tightened his grip around Fai's arm until the blonde sent him a narrow, don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-call-the-cops look. He backed off quick at that one.

With a viscous curse, Kurogane dragged a hand down his face. "I'll pay it back. Every cent for the base line worth, even if it takes me a couple years. Honestly, if I liquidated all my assets, took out loans, basically broke myself in two, I still don't think I'd have enough."

He sighed and then something warm flickered in his gaze, subtle and sweet enough that Fai had to stifle a very brilliant resurgence of desire. "She loves it by the way. Had me read it with her seven times before I left." he paused and added a bit smugly, "Didn't even glance at the dollhouse my sister bought her."

Fai offered a small smile in response. It lasted about thirty seconds, until he remembered he was pissed off at this guy for not just looking, but shoving a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, I'm glad," he said with marginally less frost than before, though sharp icicles were still apparent among his words, "but I don't want any more money. We made a transaction Kuro-pup, that at the time was understood to be fair. Just because further knowledge has entered the picture, doesn't mean I'm going to tip that balance."

Breaking out into a brighter grin, Fai nodded sharply as he began to turn around. Maybe he was still mad about how his little plot had ended, but at least a certain girl was happy.

Kurogane stopped him again with a hasty rush of words, "There has to be something…?"

Frowning, Fai sighed, planting both hands on hips. Now mister cute-and-grumpy had done it.

Pivoting once more, the blonde pinned him with a teasing stare, before flicking him in the chest with his rag. "All right Kuro-poo. I'm on lunch in twenty minutes and you're buying."

The man frowned, expression confused. "That's all?"

Certainly not if Fai had anything to do with it, but for now… "We'll see after lunch, I suppose."

**Love**

A/N: It was meant to be short and to the point, which I think is why I like it so much. But then I liked writing the other one too. Anyway I've decided to just do a slew of these AU types and just thread them together by the pairing. My next one's going to be cute 'lil kid bonding, then hopefully something mature. NOTE for all you CLAMP shippers out there! The book was meant to be A City with No People, if you'll recall from Chobbits. Squeal, I loved that little story within a story. High-five if you love this criss crossy universe!


End file.
